If They'd Never Met
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Nick and Monroe are sent to another universe/timeline and find out exactly what their and everyone else's lives would have been like if they had never become friends. Needless to say its not pretty as Nick and his friendship with Monroe had a bigger impact on peoples lives then he realizes.
1. The Differences

Hello everyone, this story is based around what things might have been like if Monroe and Nick hadn't met during in the kidnapping case. The changes are big ones, that have a bigger effect on things then anyone really expected. This is part one in my This Is Why Series. Unoriginal title I know but I couldn't really think of a better title at the minute. I already have chapter one of the second part in this series written.

This series mainly explores Nick and Monroe's closer then friends or lovers friendship. This is the information I wish FFN would allow you to add this like you can on Ao3. These are the information and tags I have on Ao3 as its cross posted there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am working on chapter 2. Nick and Monroe do speak German, I'm using a translation app. Monroe and Nick both speak German though only when they're highly stressed.

Relationship: Monroe & Nick Burkhardt, Monroe/Rosalee Calvert, Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade

Characters: Nick Burkhardt, Monroe, Rosalee Calvert, Hank Griffin, Diana Schade-Renard, Kelly Burkhardt-Schade, The Triplets, Holly Clark, Barry Rabe, Roddy Geige, Adalind Schade, Sean Renard,Theresa Rubel, Drew Wu

Additional Tags: Alternate Timelines, protective Monroe, Nick & Monroe are Pack, Diana is 15, Nick knows and speaks German, but only with Monroe and the kids, (ie Holly, Roddy, and Barry) Episode: s01e12 The Last Grimm Standing, Canon-Typical Violence, Juliette is Abusive

* * *

Date: 01/12/18

Time: 12:45 pm – 4:45 pm

"Hello Renard. I'm Monroe. We need to go now. Follow me. I'll explain later," Monroe muttered as he looked around the room and saw Renard staring at him, there was something not quite right about this Monroe, even though he _looked_ like Edward Monroe it was clear he wasn't as he was wearing a thin, cotton long sleeved shirt, well worn combat boots and jeans

Monroe walked out of Renard's office pausing long enough for Renard to grab his coat and explain what was going on to Nicolas before heading for Renard's car, he grabbed the keys from the Captain, it would be faster if he drove, he wouldn't have to give the Captain directions. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do but strangely didn't mind.

"Where are we going?" Nickolas questioned staring at Monroe, there was something not quite right, he had of course heard about Edward Monroe, he had a well-known clock repair business. Nicolas hadn't really had much interaction with him, something always prevented him form meeting the clock-maker, he had no idea why he felt the need to get to know the man.

"I know where the underground fight club is. I'm going to need something more than just my claws. I'm from a different timeline. In this timeline you didn't meet me during the kidnapping case, how did that go by the way?" Monroe questioned looking at Nickolas through the mirror. He had always wondered how that case would have gone if he hadn't help Nick find the cabin

"We found the girl, three weeks after she'd disappeared, she'd put on a lot of weight in that time. I have no idea why the man was feeding her so much," Nickolas answered more than a little confused when Monroe laughed, it was humourless and cold, he had always felt like something was missing but he was never quite sure what that was. The last six months since his Aunt had arrive had been absolutely crazy.

"He was feeding her so much because he was going to _eat her_ , had you been an hour later in finding her you would have never found her, just really unsociable postman and lot of creepy figurines. I would have thought you would have at least read some of your Aunt's books," Monroe answered the unasked question more then a little worried, Nicolas looked very tired and stressed. Monroe figure the last six – seven months hadn't been easy on him.

"I've had no idea where to even start in regard to anything in the trailer, Aunt Marie helped me a little before she ended up in a coma again," Nicolas replied, wincing Monroe suddenly stopped the car and turned to look at him with a slightly freaked out look on his face and shot Renard a strange look, Nicolas had no idea what he was even doing here.

"You're Aunt's still alive. That's certainly a surprise. He's here because he's the Bastard Prince of Portland and half-Zauberbiest – he's the male version of a Hexenbiest, you've seen Adalind woge," Monroe explained, seeing the unasked question in his eyes, he couldn't help but laugh at the surprised looks on Nicolas and Renard's faces.

"How?" Nicolas staring at Monroe wondering how he had even knowing what he wanted to ask, it was like he had read his mind. Monroe shook his head but froze when he saw the bruise on the side of Nicolas face and knew it was Juliette's doing. There had to be some way to convince Nicolas staying with Juliette is a really bad idea and it would be much better if he broke up with her.

Nicolas was more than a little surprised Monroe had a key to trailer and the fact he seemed surprised Aunt Marie was still alive in this timeline. Monroe grabbed quickly grabbed two knives and the first aid kit, knowing he would be needing one. He had taken to carrying one in his car due to how often Nick tended to get hurt far more often then was strictly healthy given he was a brave idiot with a none-violent, talk-first policy.

"My Nick gave me a key to the trailer after Oleg Stark putting him in hospital. I was the one who shot and killed Oleg Stark before he could kill Hank. You're very lucky to be alive as he could have very easily killed you. Yes the trailer has the items necessary to kill someone like Oleg Stark. You're an open book, too me anyway," Monroe explained, more than enjoying the stunned looks on Nicolas and Renard's faces.

"Juliette called the police before coming into the house and throwing boiling water on him, it gave us enough time to escape and for him to be apprehended," Nicolas replied looking down at his hands flinching when he heard Monroe's deep, threatening angered growl at the mentioned of Juliette. Monroe pulled the car over and turned around in his seat and made Nicolas look at him.

He looked so unsure and vulnerable it made him want to hunt Juliette down and tear her apart for hurting his Grimm.

"You are _not_ weak, stupid or useless. You are the kindest, bravest most caring person I know. She doesn't know what's talking about. Let Renard call Juliette and tell her you're not going to make it home at all tonight due to the case," Monroe stated making sure Nicolas understood before pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it to Renard.

Nicolas nodded even though he didn't really believe him. Nicolas knew Monroe would never hurt him, he was safe as long as he was around, Monroe seemed to know what Juliette was doing to him even though he hadn't even said anything. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in Monroe's universe to make him hate Juliette so much.

Monroe watched as Nicolas called Juliette and couldn't help but wince at her reaction to the news. He smell whatever Juliette was using to poison Nicolas. It was acrid and tangy. It hadn't taken much for Monroe to figure out Juliette had been abusing Nick, sure it had taken him a little while to put all the pieces together, but it was more obvious with Nicolas.

Renard stared at Monroe and Nicolas and couldn't help but feel a little sick as he took a really good look at his detective and saw the bruise covering one side of his face and quickly got into Nicolas' phone and called Juliette to tell her Nicolas wasn't going to be coming home tonight as there had been a development in the case. Hopefully that was enough.

" _Nick? Where are you. You said you would be home two hours ago,_ " Juliette yelled, Monroe winced, he knew that tone, she was angry but trying to sound civil in case someone overheard and caught onto something she didn't want them to. Renard pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it before putting speaker on and turning to look at Nicolas. It was only 4:30, he had only said Nicolas could go home early if the case was solved early.

"This is Captain Renard, unfortunately Nick won't be coming home at all tonight, there's be a development in the case as well as a double homicide," Renard explained hoping it would be enough to stop Juliette from yelling at him. He had met Juliette a few times when she had come to the station to drop of Nicolas' lunch as he had 'forgotten it'.

" _Oh, Captain Renard, I didn't expect to get a call from you. It's our Anniversary, could he possibly get off early, it surely couldn't take all night_ " Juliette replied, and Monroe had to stop himself from growling at the obvious attraction in her voice, he had picked up on the attraction the few times he had seen Juliette and the Captain in the same room before she had gone into the coma and the few times afterwards.

"Unfortunately I can't let him go early. This case is high profile enough the Mayor's going to be keeping a very close eye on things. I promised him we would get it done as quickly as possible. Between both cases it going to take the rest of the night and most of today, have a good night Ms Silverton," Renard explained before hanging up and shivering. He could tell Juliette liked him and would most certainly cheat on Nicolas if she got half the chance.

Nicolas was more than a little nervous when they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, Monroe seemed to know where he was going, he would stop every now and then and listen before growling so low Nick could only just hear. He shared a confused looked with Renard when Monroe suddenly picked up his pace, even though he was running he wasn't making a single sound.

Nicolas couldn't help but stare at the 40 or cages lining the wall. Monroe walked past all of them to the only occupied cage. Nicolas could hear what sounded like a big cheering and the sound of fighting but he wasn't sure how far away it but Monroe was making quick work of the lock on the cage and getting Edward and Nick out of the cage.

They could easily hear the crowd and the fighting going on not to far away as they crept closer to the only occupied cage. There were two people inside, they were both hurt though not too badly it would seem though they both growled when Monroe got closer to the cage. He stopped kneeling in front of the cage, seemed to wait for something before pulling the door of the cage off and helping Eddie and Nick out.

Monroe tried not to scream when Nick bit into the pre-existing bit scar on his shoulder. He had to stop himself from bitting Nick's shoulder even though he very much wanted, he pressed his shirt against the bite mark after Nick had pulled back allowing him to get a good look at Nick, he couldn't help but growl when he saw how bruised and battered Nick was.

Nicolas and Renard back away from Nick when they saw his black eyes. Monroe didn't seemed to be at all alarmed as he walked towards Nick and tried not to scream when Nick pulled him into a hug and biting into the pre-existing scar on Monroe's left shoulder. Monroe growled, resisting the urge to bit Nick's shoulder in turn. He pressed his shirt against the wound after Nick had licked away the blood and stepped away letting him get a good look at Nick

Nick was covered in cuts and bruises, there was blood stains around his mouth and blood on his teeth from the bite mark. He looked very much like a caged animal ready to kill the next person who cross. Monroe looked at Eddie and saw he looked far better, sure he had a few scrapes and was a little bruised and battered but no where near as Nick and could only guess what had happened.

"Wat hat so lange gedauert?"

* * *

This chapter only took four hours for me to complete which is quite fast everything considered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think. I will try and get the second chapter up within the next two days, depending on how fast I can get the chapter written. There is more to this chapter but I felt it was easier to start the story out with Monroe and Nick already in the Alternate timeline.

I will explain how they ended up there. If it wasn't clear Nicolas and Edward (Eddie) Monroe are the Alternate Nick and Monroe. I found it would be a little less confusing that way.

German Translation:

Was hat so lange gedauert? - What took so long?


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

**UPDATE** 26/02/19: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story. I will be continuing it, I have just been incredibly busy and have of yesterday started Uni. I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts in History and a master's in teaching. I have about half of chapter 2 written. I will try and get it up soon, but I haven't really felt like doing any writing for FanFiction.

I do have a life outside of writing story and its rather busy at the moment. I will try and get this up within the next month or so.


End file.
